pariahfandomcom-20200214-history
The Union
The Union is the authoritarian government of the United Kingdom, established in 2048 following an event known as the Benevolent Dawn. Amongst the most powerful entities in the entire world, the Union rules with absolute power over it's subjects and has direct control over every aspect of life, from matters of National Security to basic needs such as running water and electricity. Quite rightly considered to have established a near-invulnerable Totalitarian, Despotic State, the various Councils of the Union form the centralised oligarchy which serves as the ultimate cradle of power over an oppressed nation. The headquarters of the Union has been an enormous tower at the geographical centre of London that has since become a landmark; known as The Spire, this structure has become eponymous with the iron grip held by the Union since it's construction in approximately 2075. History Pre-founding Prior to the Benevolent Dawn of 2048, the United Kingdom was a Constitutional Monarchy governed from the Houses of Parliament, where it had been the supreme legislative body of the country for more than three hundred and fifty years. Consisting of a Sovereign component - the Queen-in-Parliament - along with a senate of almost fifteen hundred seats, split into the (Lower) House of Commons and the (Upper) House of Lords - the British Government was for many centuries a strong example of the Parliamentary system, in which the Head of State is a different person to the Head of Government. The Benevolent Dawn See full article Following a near-apocalyptic turn of events set into motion by the discovery of Eridium, a vast region of London - along with nine other financial and cultural hubs across the globe - had been utterly devastated by limited nuclear exchange. In the immediate aftermath, fearsome squabbling threatened to plunge the world even closer to armageddon. Early Years The first of the Decrees of the Union was... The First Vice President In ......., a minister of the old constitution was invited by Elijah Edwinson to serve as his Vice President. This immense honour went to one of the foremost pre-Dawn advisors to the cabinet, a politician by the name of Benjamin Lockett. Continuing Corruption Turmoil and the Cardinals Structure of the Union The Sacred Colleges See full article The Union is composed of six (formerly seven) Sacred Colleges, each of which employs hundreds of thousands of civilians into countless different rolls, and each of which is largely autonomous from one another. * The British Legion - formerly known as as College Majoris - is responsible for maintaining the safety and defence of the United Kingdom and The Union through military might. * The College of Steel - formerly known as College Primus - is responsible for research, infrastructure and industry of the United Kingdom and The Union. * The College of Wisdom - formerly known as College Secondus - responsible for controlling and manipulating the media through journalism and archiving. * The College of Justice - formerly known as College Tertius - responsible for overseeing the judicial system and for providing the police force of the United Kingdom through it's courts. * The College of Prosperity - formerly known as College Dispartio - is responsible for the health, economic prosperity and education of the citizens of the United Kingdom and The Union * The Inquisition - formerly known as College Minoris - is responsible for the security and integrity of the United Kingdom and The Union through surveillance and monitoring. The Union and it's colleges is arranged into a largely heiracal system, with each of the Colleges devised of a cabinet of senior members that also stand on the Union Council. Each of the six Colleges is ruled over by a Lord, whom report directly to the President and together are responsible for the overall direction and decisions of the Union and of the country. Category:The Union